In My Arms
by ronnie25
Summary: Song Fic. Naomily. R&R. A/N: Bike Rides and Camping Trips is being discontinued for the time being.


A/N: So I've decided I'm not going to continue with Bike Rides and Camping Trips, I'm just going to focus on a bunch of one shots that I've got floating through my head at the moment. This is the first one, infact it's a song fic that I came up with last night. I had my iPod on shuffle and then this song came up and listening to the lyrics I was just like 'OMG this is such a Naomily song!' The song is "In My Arms" by Kylie Minogue.

Disclaimer: I have a confession to make…I don't own Skins!!...Oh, wait you knew that already? Damn…

In My Arms

**How do you describe a feeling?  
I've only ever dreamt of this.**

Emily spied Naomi sitting by herself in the lunch hall. Her heart skipped a beat as Naomi turned to look at her. She smiled a genuine smile and beckoned Emily to come join her. Emily was still in dreamland when she reached Naomi. She couldn't believe that she was friends with this girl, this girl who shut out the rest of the world, not giving a fuck about anybody else.

**DJ's spinning up my favourite song,  
Hurry up and get a grove on.  
Light fantastic and it won't be long,  
Don't let the moment slip away.**

Emily and Naomi had joined their friends at a club. They were sitting at the bar, watching the rest of the group having a good time on the dance floor. The song changed to a more up beat tempo and Emily leapt up from her seat.

'Come on lets dance!' She shouted to Naomi over the noise. When Naomi looked less than enthusiastic she continued. 'It's my favourite song! Please?'

Naomi stood up and allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor by Emily. The twin twirled round and began moving her hips in time to the music. Naomi stood stock still not feeling at all comfortable. Emily noticed this and placed her hands on Naomi's hips. She began to guide them to the rhythm of the music and soon both girls were dancing in time to each other, oblivious to everything but themselves and the music.

**  
'Cause you and I could find a pleasure, no one else has ever known.  
Feels like it is now or never, don't want to be alone.  
**

'Naomi wait up! Naomi stop!' Naomi stopped and turned to face an out of breath Emily. She raised an eyebrow at the twin and folded her arms in a hostile manner.

'What do you want Ems?' The question held many meanings and both girls knew this.

'I'm sorry Naomi, I just wanted to kiss you, and I thought you wanted it too…I just, I just…'

'Just what Emily? You don't go around "just" kissing your friends! I don't need this Emily!'

'What, you don't want someone to want you? You don't want someone to have more-than-friendly feelings for you? Well you know what Naomi? I can see that you're lonely! We could be good together and if you could just open up your eyes to the possibility then you would see it too!' Emily took one last look at the girl she loved before turning on her heel and walking away.

**  
How does it feel in my arms?  
How does it feel in my arms?  
Do you want it?  
Do you need it?  
Can you feel it?  
Tell me.  
How does it feel in my arms?  
**

Naomi had reached Emily's front door. She rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds before it was answered by who she presumed to be Emily's mum.

'Hi, is Emily in?' She asked, feeling nervous under the intense gaze of Mrs Fitch.

'Yes, she is. May I ask who is enquiring?'

'Naomi. I'm a friend from college.'

'Oh, yes, I've heard about you.' Emily's mum softened her frown. 'Come in, I'll go get her.' She led Naomi through to the lounge. Naomi sat in silence waiting for Emily to join her.

'Hey Naomi, what are you doing here?' Emily had caught her unawares, causing Naomi to jump. Emily chuckled at her behaviour and Naomi blushed.

'Is your mum still here?'

'No she's gone shopping. I asked her to give us some time alone.'

'Oh.' Emily sat next to Naomi on the sofa.

'So what do you want Naomi?'

'I…' Naomi was nervous. 'I've been thinking about what you said the other night, y'know, when you kissed me…and, and you're right, I think we could be good together, so can we, y'know, try?' Emily took the girls hand in her own and leaned forward to kiss her.

'Yes. Yes we can try.' The girls started to kiss and spent the rest of the evening chatting about nothing in particular, holding each other and basking in the comfort of their new relationship. The next morning Emily woke up to find that they were both still on the sofa. She looked at the girl in her arms and smiled. Naomi stirred from her slumber and looked up at Emily bleary eyed.

'Morning,' Naomi mumbled. 'Mmmm. It's really comfy in your arms you know. I feel safe.' And with that she gave her girlfriend a full kiss on the mouth before snuggling back down to sleep.


End file.
